Machines for laying down asphalt, concrete and the like are well known. These machines are built to lay down a strip of paving material sufficiently wide to accommodate the normal passenger vehicle. The paving machines in present use are generally self propelled, and may have built in hydraulic or mechanical systems used in the paving process. As these paving machines become more complex, there is a greater probability that failure of one component of the machine will prevent the paver from performing properly.
Presently, there is a need for paving areas having a smaller width than that of the commercial paving machines designed for normal vehicle roads. The need exists in golf courses, parks, and nature preserves, as well as farms and residential dwellings. Some examples of innovative devices for applying paving material to a roadbed are shown in the following patents.
Some large and complicated devices for applying paving material are shown by Sterner in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,400, by Campbell in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,829 and 5,615,973, and by Ulrich in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,227.
Buvik, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,081, discloses a device for laying road material that attaches to the bucket of an end loader. Eggleton discloses a motor powered concrete molding device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,293. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,265 Fragale describes a self-powered compact asphalt laying machine with motor and steering wheels. Bresnahan describes several concrete path paver devices using slip-form screeds in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,778 and 5,059,062.
A paving machine with thickness and leveling control is disclosed by James, III, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,402. Both the hopper and screed are adjustable relative to the undercarriage of the device. Sensors for detecting terrain variation are also incorporated in this machine.
Thus, there exists an unmet need for a simple paving machine that is capable of laying a paving material on a roadbed of relatively narrow width, without disturbing the surrounding landscape to a great extent.